Un San Valentin diferente
by Aihara Irie
Summary: James está triste porque Lily no quiere salir con él en la fecha de los enamorados...¿Quién le consolará?


James se sentó en el sitio habitual de los merodeadores en la sala común de Gryffindor, era tal el respeto y la admiración que les tenían que nadie ocupaba aquel lugar.

Sin embargo, aquel 14 de febrero James está triste. Lily le ha rechazado de nuevo y él se ha quedado sin cita de San Valentin, todo el mundo está en Hosgmeade celebrandolo, pero él no tiene ánimos para nada. Nisiquiera Sirius está allí, y le echa de menos.

El león no era alguien fácil de desanimar, pero de momento no se siente con fuerzas para luchar contra su estado de ánimo. Mañana volverá a ser el James de siempre y seguirá peleando por lo que quiere. Porque nunca se rinde y no piensa hacerlo, sabe que tarde o temprano la pelirroja le corresponderá.

Suspira y se reclina, se acomoda y cierra los ojos pensando en todo lo que podría estar haciendo en vez de esta ahí, lamentandose por una estúpida chica, piensa en coger uno de los pasadizos y presentarse en Hogsmeade, tal vez no sea demasiado tarde para conseguir una cita. Sin embargo, decide no hacerlo...realmente sabe que no le resultaría dificil encontrar una chica porque todas suspiran por sus huesos, pero siendo sinceros, no tiene ninguna gana. Mejor se queda allí a seguir rumiando su infelicidad...y a pensar en como volver al ataque mañana.

Se plantea bajar a las cocinas y coger algo de comida antes de la cena...pero esta vez le puede la vagueria, no es tan divertido si no está el resto de sus amigos y sobretodo si el que falta es Sirius. Sirius es una parte extensible de su persona y si no está, nada es lo mismo.

Vuelve a suspirar con resignación ¡ Vaya mierda de sabádo...! ¿ Para eso se ha levantado hoy? Mejor hubiera sido quedarse durmiendo en la cama...soñando con cosas felices y tiempos mejores...aunque segundos más tarde lo piensa mejor. Estos son los mejores tiempos que ha tenido en su vida y no quería que se terminaran nunca, pero si quería que se terminara ya aquel día, o por lo menos el jodido día de San Valentin y la excursión fuera del castillo. ¿ Quién demonios había inventado la estupidez de celebrar el día de los enamorados? y entonces recuerda que más tarde, en ese mismo lugar, habrá una fiesta y el día interminable se prolongara hasta el amanecer y como él es James Potter no puede faltar, porque eso sería impropio de él.

¡ Maldita sea!

Escucha unos pasos y abre los ojos para ver quién es, unos ojos grises le miran con burla y él sostiene la mirada, esperando.

-¿ Por qué esa cara de vinagre Potter?-pregunta

-Como si no lo supieras...-farfulló malhumorado

-Venga hombre...es San Valentin, arriba ese ánimo

-No me recuerdes el día que es, lo sé muy bien-le espetó

-Menos lobos caperucita, yo no tengo la culpa de lo que te ha pasado

-¿ Y qué haces aqui? Pensé que estabas en el pueblo

- Y lo estaba pero vi que no veías y que Evans estaba con la insoportable de su mejor amiga y decidí volver.

- ¿ Has dejado plantada a Marilyn Rouse por mi?- James se levantó para ponerse a la altura de su amigo,boquiabierto

-Claro que si tonto, sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti-respondió

-Pues...te lo agradezco, en serio

-¿ Ah si? ¿ Me lo agradeces?-Sirius tiró de la corbata de James acercandole a él hasta quedarse a escasos centimetros de distancia, este asintió con la cabeza como respuesta a la pregunta-Pues si tanto me lo agradeces demuestramelo.

Su voz de había vuelto sexy, seductora y sugerente, James tragó saliva con dificultad y le miró de nuevo. Sus ojos eran de plata liquida y una sonrisa bailaba en ellos. Antes de que se diera cuenta los labios de Sirius estaban sobre los de él, respondió al beso como muchas veces antes ya, olió el aroma de Sirius y degustó su sabor mientras su lengua jugueteaba con la suya y el hambre se volvía más voraz. Trás unos minutos intensos el mago se separó.

-Será mejor que subamos a la habitación-propuso

-Será lo mejor-coincidió James

Sirius sonrió y se encaminó hacía la escalera, James le siguió de cerca sin apartar la vista de él y sin poder pensar en nada más que en los besos y las caricias que le esperaban.

Y en cuanto cruzó el umbral de la puerta ya no pudo ver ni recordar nada más que a Sirius.

Se esfumó todo, el San Valentin, la tristeza, la pelirroja. Todo.

Sirius se encargó de ello.


End file.
